


Balancing Science and Faith

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's thoughts on balancing science and faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Science and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt science at gen prompt bingo

Abigail Scuito loved science, she lived it and breathed it, it was a huge part of her life, but it was also balanced by faith. She bowed to science as the master in her professional life, as despite her appearance and attitudes she was a scientist, regardless of the fact she not she was mixing up chemicals or doing scientific research on a daily basis.

Forensic science was important and she was one of the best in her field, so she was heavily involved with science. That wasn’t to say that she believed that science was the be all and end all of life. She wasn’t that naive while science provided the answers and the explanations as to why things were a certain way in the universe and faith provided the other answers and explanations as well as rules and guidelines.

It was like science was the body but faith was the soul, she had spoken with the Sisters about this belief and they had agreed with her in a way. They didn’t think any less of her for her beliefs in science and had never treated her any differently. While there were many that believed there was only one explanation for the world, science or faith Abby felt that the two could coexist, in fact they could work in harmony. In a way science was an extension of faith in her mind, after all science had been created by someone right. 

Abby was balanced perfectly, by both science and faith, and the next person who told her that she couldn’t believe in her faith because she was a scientist was going to get one of her platform boots somewhere uncomfortable.


End file.
